Naruto Namicaze Senju
by Lucatiel
Summary: Un error cometido por el hokage desencadenada los acontecimientos de la vida de naruto tendrá que crecer sólo aún a pesar de que su familia este más cerca de lo que cree
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. **Nota: es mi primer fanfic

Namikaze Senju

Durante la noche, en el interior de un bar, estaba en una mesa de soltero de Minato Namikase el cuarto hokage de konoha sentados en una mesa con el se encontraban Jiraiya, Tsunade y el tercer hokage, Irusen Sarutobi.

Entonces tu gran día se acerca, ¿estas nervioso? .-Pregunto Jiraiya

Por supuesto que no - grito rápidamente la mujer del grupo - se va a casar con mi alumna el sabe muuy bien lo que hace

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente, Tsunade sama- dijo minato mientras cerraba los ojos

¿Cuáles son las palabras más frecuentes? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ahora que el viejo ha sido ya podemos empezar con la diversión -exclamo rápidamente Jiraiya-

¿De qué habla? Mira lo que tiene la mirada perdida y ya está disponible en Colo-Colorado, además ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Da su ultima aventura? Eso es lo que tu no. Tu estas soltero

No, yo sólo pensé en llevar a las aguas termales, además si estoy soltero es porque disfruto conociendo muchas señoritas. Además, aquí está tu nombre. Jiraiya en tono de reclamo.

Hahahaha - se burlaba Tsunade- ¿deberás?, encontrarte en este lugar lleno de chicas y veo eque ninguna tenga interess en tiii- Tsunade lo miraba muy divertida

Ppp por favor calmense -dijo rápidamente el rubio tratando de los saludos presentes mantuvieran la compostura-

No te preocupes, Minato te demostrará que se equivoca. Jiraiya se pone en marcha levanta y camina hacia la barra donde estaba una chica de piel claro cabello negro azulado que le llegaba a los hombros piel clara y un vestido ajustado color rojo que resaltaba sus generosas curvas y ojos color avellana. La nueva era de cabello largo y castaño que le llegaba a los medios de comunicación, de blanco en un vestido negro y de su figura. Las dos chicas estaban hablando y riendo entre ellas hasta que Jiraiya le dio una nalgada a la chica frente a ella, este dio un pequeño salto y volteo rápidamente, revelando su vestido formó un pequeño rombo que enmarcó su ombligo y su rostro un lunar junto A sus labios y ojos color azabache. Su amiga estaba muerta de risa por lo que acabó de pasar

Minato y Tsunade vieron como después de tan pintoresca presentación Jiraiya saluda a las chicas con un beso en los labios a cada una una, mientras que Minato tenía una sonrisa que se puede dar una ebrio Tsunade tenía una mirada de incomodidad y amargura, ambos seguíamos viendo como si de cruzar algunas palabras se marcharon el hombre de pelo blanco con una chica a cada lado sujetandolas por la cadera y estas haciendo lo mismo

Va-valla después necesito un trago más fuerte- dijo Tsunade mientras con una mano hacia señas llamando a alguien de servicio para atender su pedido-

No pensé que fuera una función hehe je -dijo Minato mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos sostenida su cabeza- esou tenerh tener suerte

Tsunade arqueo una ceja -si tu lo dices- dijo la mujer rubia con tono de voz que reflejaba cierto enojo

¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto rápidamente Minato

En el sonido audible por el ruido del lugar- no importa

Una chica de cabello castaño en su traje se acercó a su mesa y pregunto en un tono amable -¿necesitan algo más?

Tsunade respondió una botella del licor más fuerte que tengan

En seguida- contesto la camarera acto seguido dio media vuelta y se marchó

Minato miraba pensativo a la rubia -¿y bien?

¿Y bien que? Fue la respuesta que recibió de su única compañía

Vivir para asegurarte de que Jiraiya no tenía una " _**sorpresa especial"**_ para mi

Sólo cállate y bebé conmigo un rato más, es tu despedida de soltero, no como un niño con un horario para dormir- Respondió la rubia

¿Quién diría que la mayoría se va antes que el tercero? - Dijo Minato con genuinasorpresa

_Tal vez no_ esté tan _viejo como parece_ .

Después de 2 horas se pasa por las calles de konoha una pareja de rubios, un hombre y una mujer tomados del hombro uno de otro.

Tsunade sama en donde se hospeda? Pregunto en Tambaleante Minato

El hotel se llama "Tsunada hacia un gran esfuerzo" para recordar el nombre pero apenas era "capaz de estar en la tarta", hasta que su hiso haga clic en su cabeza - se llama el secreto de la hoja

Al llegar a las puertas ya estaban cerradas y un letrero que decía una vez más tarde

Y que esperabas a las 4 am- dijo Tsunade ya un más sobria debido a estar vagando media hora por las calles de konoha

Ya se usa el jutsu de teletransporte, mi abitashion es that- Tsunade señaló una ventana en lo alto del edificio

Muy bien aquí vamos- dijo Minato. De inmediato saco uno de sus números marcó y lanzó en la dirección a la ventana.

Minato sostenía a Tsunade entre sus brazos, ahora que se miran el otro lado de sus costas ahora no era sólo el producto de lo que había Beber poco a poco sus rostros se estaba acercando hasta que se plantó un apasionado, Minato se acercó algo también a la cama mientras aún tenías un Tsunade en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Tsunade despertó con una sensación agridulenta por una parte tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca y por el otro estaba fascinado con una persona que sabía que era un par de dedos explorando su vagina y un par de labios junto a una lengua que estimula uno de sus pecesones, ya había empezado a soltar a los pequeños gemidos, su misteriosa compañía fue bajo las sábanas ya ella no le importaba a estas alturas si era mujer u hombre, solo gozaba del momento Hasta que escucho a alguien golpeando la puerta

_Knoc Knoc Knoc_ -¿Tsunade sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? -

Al instante se detuvo el placer que se sentía la rubia y esta se repuso - si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

Es que su ventana esta rota.

No puedo entrar en una noche y tener que usar la ventana, pero ahora necesito algo de privacidad- respondió Tsunade

¿Que pasa porque no sigues? - Susurró la mujer rubia

Al no haber tenido que quitar las sábanas que tenía enésima su amante. He quedado en el mismo momento. Estoy totalmente paralizado y en estado de shock.

Rápidamente Tsunade lanzó una cachetada que impactó en el rostro del rubio una clara marca roja con forma de mano

¿Qué rayos te suceden en el camino? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a kushina? Exclamaba una furiosa y desnuda Tsunade

No te preocupes, no sé nada de anoche, ni siquiera he podido pasar esto, ni pensé que estaba en la cama con kushina, ni sé cómo me siento. y el pecho con los brazos al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás hasta que dio con la pared y se dejó caer cubriendo las partes nobles con las piernas con las piernas

La rubia en su interior mientras que con una mano se mantiene la sábana y se cubren su cuerpo.

Esta bien, sin embargo, no viste ni antes ni nadie más.

Tres meses después

Se trata de Minato en su oficina que se ve con la satisfacción de 2 de sus clones lidiar con el papeleo, Minato estaba de acuerdo con la filosofía de Tobirama y que tarde debe estar preparado en todo momento para entrar en primera fila de una batalla, por ello tres veces La semana se dejó en la oficina. Pero el día de hoy estaba a punto de ir a una reunión privada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

Namikase Senju capítulo 2

Minato salió de su oficina encontrándose con su esposa

-¿Ya estas listo? Pregunto kushina

\- por supuesto, pero no tenemos tiempo ser pasar por ramen antes de ir a la reunión- dijo Minato adelantándose a su pregunta

-Pero será rápido- exclamo rapido Kushina a lo que Minato cerró los ojos y y soltó una pequeña risa

-Es hora- Minato tomó la mano de su esposa mientras pronunciaba estas palabras e inmediatamente después se encontraban en su propia casa esperando a sus visitantes.

Knoc knoc. Alguien llamaba a la puerta adelante dijo Kushina

Pasaron un grupo de 3 personas. Inmediatamente que la puerta se cerró Kushina y Minato pusieron cada uno una mano en las paredes de su casa haciendo fluir su chakra y de inmediato empezaron a aparecer sellos que cubrían las paredes suelos y techo del interior de la casa

De inmediato las personas explotaron en una nube de humo haciendo que la transformación que tenían se debaneciera

-¿ocurre algo Minato? Recinto rápidamente

Minato se acercó a su esposa y este la tomo por el hombro

-Estoy embarazada- fueron las palabras que emitió Kushina

-Felicitaciones-

-Felicitaciones-

Pronunciaron al unísono los sanin presentes uno con una sonrisa honesta y cálida

Y la otra con una sonrisa fingida

Jiraiya dirigió una mirada a su sensei el tercer hokage -¿Pero no tienen tantas precauciones sólo por eso verdad?- volvió a ver a la pareja después de lanzar la pregunta

-Pues soy el jinchuriki del kyubi- respondió Kushina

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ?- Tsunade pronunció su duda

\- el sello que lo retiene se debilitara durante el parto y esos momentos serán críticos para la aldea si algo sale mal- Minato terminó de explicar la situación

-Entonces supongo que quieren que los apoyemos durante el parto- Tsunade aventuró su conclusión

-Esta en lo correcto sensei- dijo Kushina dándole una sonrisa

Tsunade no sabía que decir originalmente ella estaba en la aldea para ver al rubio y darle una noticia parecida, en estos momentos sólo sabía que estaban en una situación parecida ella y su alumna no tenía idea de en que momento daría a luz, ninguna daba tenia signos muy notorios de su condición entonces no existía mucha diferencia de tiempo entre el inicio del embarazo de cada una o al menos eso era lo que pensaba

-Cuenten conmigo- exclamo Jiraiya

Las palabras de Jiraija sólo aumentaron la tensión que sentía la mujer rubia y que su estudiante estuviera mirándola con una expresión llena de esperanza no sólo aumentaba la culpa que ya sentía por el "incidente" del que casi no recordaba nada

-Deacuerdo también cuenten conmigo- dijo la rubia

Sabemos que están viajando constantemente así que pensamos en contactarlos con invocaciones

-Pero de la aldea sólo Shisune tiene el contrato de invocación de las babosas- dijo Tsunade

-Pensé que sería un buen momento para firmarlo- respondió Kushina

Tsunade asintió y le dio una cálida sonrisa a Kushina -Mañana lo firmaras- respondió la rubia

-Bien está arreglado y recuerden este es un secreto de rango doble S pronunció Minato antes de que el y Kushina volvían a colocar la Palmas en la pared desvaneciendo así los distintos sellos.

Al día siguiente durante el medio día se encontraba Kushina en la oficina del hokage junto a su esposo esperando la llegada de cierta mujer Senju

La puerta se abrio y un hombre delgado, de estatura promedio, de ojos negros y cabello alborotado una tabla en las manos que a su ves tenía algunos papeles dijo -Ha llegado Tsunade sama-

-Gracias por el aviso por favor has que pase- fue la respuesta del rubio

Entro una mujer rubia de ojos como color miel de prodigioso busto y con un abdomen un poco más abultado de lo normal, tenía un abrigo verde con pantalones azules y una prenda color gris con líneas negras que se cruzaba en su pecho, sostenía un enorme pergamino enrollado en su hombro derecho.

-Aquí esta el pergamino- Tsunade dijo antes de extenderlo sobre el escritorio del hokage que afortunadamente no tenía nada en sima

Kushina sabiendo exactamente que hacer se mordió el pulgar derecho y procedió a escribir su nombre y firmar con sangre en el primer espacio en blanco

Al ver esto la rubia se quedó pensativa

-Dime ¿tienes otro contrato de invocación?-

-en realidad si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas sensei?- dijo mientras empezaba a tocarse sus huellas dactilares para dejarlas impresas en el pergamino

-Detente - exclamo la rubia

A centímetros de dejar las marcas de sus dedos

-Debes usar la otra mano o de lo contrario deberás marcar un sello especial y poner ahí tu sangre cada ves que quieras invocar babosas ya sea en un pergamino o en tu piel- explicó la rubia

Tras esto la pelirroja se tocó las puntas de los dedos de la mano derecha con los de la izquierda y procedió a dejar la marca

-Muy bien, ahora necesito algo de privacidad con ese pedazo de basura- dijo la rubia casi escupiendo al referirse al cuarto hokage

-Hehehe estas en problemas- murmuró kushina mientras se dirigía a la salida

-¿Estamos solos?-

\- No- respondió el hokage

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa privacidad?-

El rubio que asta ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio se puso de pie y con el brazo derecho y la Palma extendida barrio el aire de izquierda a derecha, tras lo cual el único cambio fue la aparición de una ligera brisa y Minato procedió a hacer el sello del ave e inmediatamente se formaron marcas en las paredes techo y suelo .

-Tenemos 5 minutos hasta que vuelvan y he activado un sello de silencio- explicó Minato

Tras lo cual Tsunade rápidamente le dio una cachetada pero esta carecía de su súper fuerza característica pero con la fuerza suficiente de hacerle girar la cabeza, la cara del Kage obtuvo marca perfecta de la mano que acababa de impactarla. Los segundos siguientes se arrastraban como si fueran horas, así paso un minuto completo Minato no tenía el valor para mirar a los ojos a la mujer que tenía adelante teniendo una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo por lo que le esperaba

-Estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos y un rostro de enfado que trataba de ocultar agachando la cabeza y tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha cubriendose las dejas con los dedos pulgar e índice

Si antes el tiempo se arrastraba para Minato ahora se había detenido estupefacto y en completo shock por varios segundos le fue imposible articular palabras o formar ideas

-¿Estas completa mente segura de eso?

-Claro que si no he tenido sexo con nadie más en un tiempo- respondió Tsunade

Tsunade más tranquila miro a Minato esperando alguna respuesta de el pero estaba completamente estupefacto ante la revelación, ella sabía lo que eso significaba para el y su recién formada familia, más aun sabia que seria devastador para kushina más aún por que para ella era además de su sensei era su amiga, casi de la familia. Al no ver respuesta de ningún tipo de Minato sólo aumentaba su desesperación hasta que de repente Minato consiguió articular palabras

-¿Sabes cuando vas a dar a luz?-

-No lo se con certeza, pero espero sea antes que kushina para poder ayudar en su parto, el niño no lo puedo conservar –

La ultima parte sorprendió de sobre manera al rubio, esto se reflejaba en un gesto que reflejaba cierta incomodidad -¿..? ¿Porque no?- pregunto

-No puedo darle la vida que debería tener me la paso viajando siempre bebiendo y apostando, huyendo de prestamistas ¿Qué clase de vida es esa para un niño? –

-¿Entonces mantendremos el secreto? Minato dijo manteniendo la misma expresión

\- De ninguna manera ella merece saber que clase de hombre eres y si es necesario yo misma se lo diré- sentenció la Senju

\- yo seré el que le diga lo que pasó pero no te mencionaré ambos sabemos que eso lo ara mucho peor para ella- respondió el cuarto

\- De acuerdo, por ahora me marcho de konoha, y dile a Kushina que me guarde el pergamino –

Tsunade se secó las lágrimas con su abrigo y dio media vuelta para salir, Minato una vez masa realizó el sello del ave, las marcas desaparecieron y de inmediato salió la rubia, justo a tiempo estaban a punto de terminar los 5 minutos.

6 meses después

El de 29 de septiembre

Era alrededor de las 10 de la noche Tsunade estaba recostada en la cama de una habitación que habían sentado para pasar la noche ella y su estudiante, en los últimos meses el vientre de la rubia había crecido de forma notable ahora era evidente su situación actual para cualquiera que la viera, más ahora que tenía las piernas relacionadas y una a manta las cubría

-Tsunade sama ya tiene la dilatación necesaria, ya puede empezar a pujar- dijo Shisune mientras se encontraba entre las piernas de su maestra

Paso casi una hora en labor de parto, pero cuando al fin el bebé estaba fuera del cuerpo de Tsunade. Mientras la morena tenía en sus brazos llorando por primera vez al recién nacido le temblaba la voz cuando dijo

-Sensei esta tiene una hemorragia- Shisune no estaba preparada para algo como esto aún no era capaz de usar la Palma mística para curar a su maestra y el llanto del bebé no ayudaba, la rubia era víctima una ves más de emofobia con la mente nublada incapaz de pensar había algo que poco a poco llamaba su atención el niño rubio que lloraba.

Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza -_si no hago nada moriré- _ Las manos le temblaban empezaban a dar un resplandor verdoso mientras las llevaba a su vagina sangrante, poco a poco el rojo líquido fue parando

La miro sus manos llenas de su sangre, pasa manos le temblaban pero como a poco se volvían más estables. Una ves completamente quietas se limpió las manos en la manta que la cubría parcialmente

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? Dijo más serena la morena

-Naruto, por protagonista del libro de Jiraiya, lo dejaremos con su padre en konoha- sentenció con frialdad la madre

-¿Pero porque Taunade sama?- Shisune quería una respuesta claramente la alteraba

-sabes que clase de vida llevamos crees que es que es adecuada para un niño?- fue la respuesta que dio

-Eso es algo que podemos cambiar- Shisune dijo con determinación

-¿Y qué pasa si No? Muchas veces terminamos sin un centavo y firmamos pagarés con cualquiera ¿y Cuántas veces acabos las dos completamente ebrias y sin recuerdo de lo que paso? Y ni siquiera tienes edad para beber-

Shisune estaba enojada con su maestra, todo era verdad pero ella esperaba que al menos quisiera enderezar su vida a causa del pequeño, Taunadepor otro lado se encontraba furiosa consigo misma no podía entender como todo terminó de esta forma, unos años atrás esto hubiera sido un sueño echo realidad. Desde que murió Dan y Nawaki nada fue como antes

-Shisune lo dejaremos con el, tendrá lo que necesita, de momento nos quedaremos aquí –


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto Namikase Senju

El 10 de octubre durante la noche a las afueras de konoha Kushina se encontraba dando a luz a un par de gemelos Tsunade y una anciana recibieron a los recién nacidos, una niña y un niño ambos de cabello rojo y ojos azules, las dos mujeres coincidían en que quien los debía ver primero era la madre, Minato vio un poco sorprendido que lo rechazarán para ver primero que su esposa a los niños, Jiraiya recargado en la pared miraba divertido lo sucedido, Minato una ves pasado el momento se giró para volver a la normalidad el sello que estaba sobre el vientre de su esposa. De repente escucho como un muro era derribado seguido por el quejido de una mujer, inmediatamente volteo sólo para ver una nube de polvo, de inmediato se puso en guardia sosteniendo uno de sus kunais de tres puntas

El tiene a un bebé- grito una a voz femenina

¿Quién?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio

Se refiere a mi - fue lo que pronunció una voz perteneciente a un hombre de túnica negra con una máscara que sólo le permitía ver con su ojo derecho, en una mano sostenía al bebé envuelto en una manta azul y en la otra mano un kunai

El polvo poco a poco empezaba diciparse revelando tres cuerpos inertes en el suelo uno era la mujer de avanzada edad y los otros dos eran sus aprendices presentes durante el parto, Taunade estaba en medio de los escombros de lo que antes era un muro, con un kunai que atravesaba hueso de su grado unos centímetros por encima del codo y protegiendo con su otro brazo a la pequeña recién nacida

No pude hacer contacto, mi puño lo atravesó, ten cuidado- Tsunade dijo entre jadeos

Mientras todo esto ocurría el sello que kushina tenía en el abdomen había convertido en una esfera que ya sobresalía de su cuerpo

Veamos que tan rápido eres- dijo el enmascarado antes de lanzar al pequeño atraves del agujero de la pared, acto seguido presionó el dedo indise sobre la uña del pulgar hasta que logró extraer sangre y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

El cuarto hokage lanzó uno de sus kunais marcados en la misma dirección pero nada abajo para evitar un accidente, justo después desapareció. Jiraiya salió disparado en dirección del enmascarado con un rasengan en su mano derecha al instante reconoció el jutsu que trataba de hacer y no permitiría que el enmascarado invocar nada.

Minato usando hiraishin fue capaz de atrapar a su hijo y aterrizar en un árbol , de inmediato se percató del papel bomba en la parte inferior de la manta; y la separó del niño tan rápido como pudo para tele transportarla a su kunai que aún seguía alejándose

Jiraiya traspaso al enmascarado mientras este continuaba moviendo las manos

Demasiado tarde - el enmascarado dijo mientras parecía ser absorbido dentro de su mismo ojo

Era una noche como cualquier otra dentro de konoha el cielo estaba despejado ya la mayoría de negocios estaban cerrados, en medio del pueblo un enmascarado se materializó en inmediatamente después colocó una de sus manos en el suelo hubo una explosión gigante de humo que tras disiparse reveló un zorro gigantesco que poseía 9 colas y ojos rojos con tres comas en cada uno, denotando con ello cierta condición de su invocador . El zorro arrasaba con todo lo que tenía enfrente destruyendo casas negocios y edificios sin distinción alguna pero un viejo que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo junto a su esposa, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría, esa paz que disfrutaban tan cortablemente fue interrumpida de golpe, un árbol atravesó la recámara despertando de sobresalto a la pareja rápidamente Irusen se levantó de su cama para observar la situación que ocurría a la distancia, su corazón casi se detiene al ver su amada aldea siendo pasto de las llamas, los shinobis que se encontraban haciéndole frente a la bestia conocieron la verdadera impotencia de estar ante una fuerza imparable incluso aquellos gigantes que desesperadamente trataban de someter a la criatura que rápidamente los incapasitaba rasgando y arrancando su carne

Ante tan abominable visión se preparo el anciano para salir usando su característica armadura sabiendo de antemano que algo desastroso ocurrió en el parto de kushina, el tercer hokage salió a toda prisa de su residencia sin percatarse que su esposa preocupada por el posible desenlace iba tras el. Mientras tanto el el kyubi ya había acabado con los gigantes que le parecían tan molestos y se movía en dirección al anciano pero los ninjas continúan atancando, en respuesta comenzó a escupir fuego

Hirusen veía como como el zorro se acercaba mientras acababa con las vidas de sus camaradas hasta que se detuvo para inhalar profundamente, intullendo lo que haría el tercer hokage realizó algunos sellos de mano, cuando terminó empezó a hundirse en el suelo justo a tiempo para escapar del mar de llamas pero la vos de una mujer que el conocía muy bien llamo su atención en los últimos instantes

Hirusen-

su esposa grito mientras extendía su mano pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella fue consumida rápidamente por el fuego, en cuanto el anciano salió de la tierra fue a comprobar los restos de su esposa que en estos momentos tenía mas en común con un trozo de carbón que con una persona, el viejo ya sabía el resultado pero no pudo evitar ese ápice de esperanza que le gritaba en su mente _ \- tal ves este viva- _pero ya era muy tarde, no podía hacer nada por un momento callo de rodillas e inmediatamente después miro a la bestia que para horror de quien supiera lo que vendría, empezo a reunir una cantidad monstruosa de chakra en su osico en una relativamente pequeña esfera para acto seguido lanzar la bijudama en dirección a los rostros de piedra tallados en la montaña.

Kushina empezó a gritar en agonía un segundo después de que el enmascarado se fue, la técnica que uso Jiraiya en donde tuvo contacto había hecho polvo la pared dejando que su brazo la traspásara, al ver a la chica gritar rápidamente se dirigieron ambos sanin a ver que pasaba

¿y bien?- Pregunto la rubia mientras aún tenía a la niña en su brazo

Esto es muy malo, el sello desapareció- respondió el hombre pelo cano mientras examinaba el abdomen de la pelirroja, a tiempo para escuchar eso Minato entró con el bebé en sus manos

Sostenía un minuto- Tsunade dijo mientras se acercaba a Jiraiya

Tsunade después de entregarle la niña a su viejo amigo se saco el Kunai que le atravesaba el brazo, lo tiro al suelo y su mano adquirió un brillo verdoso con el cual tocó la eriza y empezó a sanar muy rápidamente hasta sanar por completo. Minato y Jiraiya le dieron los pequeños que no habían dejado de llorar a Kushina que en medio de lágrimas sólo los podías abrazar pues conocía de antemano cuál era el destino de un jinchuriki que había perdido su biju, pero por ser una uzumaki ella aún estaba viva de momento.

Lamento la demora, tuve que soltar al kyubi en konoha pero ya estoy de vuelta- pronunció la figura enmascarada que nuevamente estaba presente.

Ante esas palabras todos quedaron helados a excepción de la rubia que debido a la baja estima que sentía por la aldea reaccionó mejor lanzándose a atacarlo

¿Tu no entiendes verdad?- dijo el enmascarado mientras cada golpe y parada lo traspasaban

Toma a Kushina y los niños y sacamos de aquí- grito estas palabras la rubia

Minato de inmediato tomo a su esposa e hijos y con el iraishin se transporto a su alcoba en donde dejó a su esposa e hijos en su cama

Minato … - pronunció la mujer

No te preocupes tengo un plan- respondió apresurado

Se puso su túnica blanca con llamas en la parte inferior y decía en la espalda cuarto y se fue nuevamente. Regreso rápidamente con el enmascarado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Naruto Namikase Senju

Tras la salida de su alumno Jiraiya comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos mientras inhalaba, por último formo el sello del tigre y disparó varias llamaradas de su boca una tras otra, con una clara intención asesina para con el enmascarado.

¿Terminaste? Porque ahora es mi turno- el enmascarado sin moverse ni un centímetro, de una de sus mangas saco una cadena con 2 grilletes, que se puso alrededor de sus muñecas.

Se lanzó de inmediato atacando con los puños contra Jiraiya quien empezó a esquivar fácilmente pero cada golpe que el trataba de asestar lo atravesaba como si estuviera hecho de aire, pero Jiraiya sentía cada golpe que bloqueaba, Taunade al ver la pelea de su ex compañero empezó a hacer sellos pensando que estaban bajo un genjutsu y que este podría disiparse cuando estaba a punto de terminar estaba segura que vería a su amigo peleando con el aire cerró los ojos para formar el último sello y al abrirlos… lo único que cambio fue que Minato volvió

Yo me encargo sensei ustedes vallan a ayudar a la aldea ordenó Minato

Se vuelve sólido cuando ataca- Jiraiya advirtió a su alumno

Ambos sanin se retiraron dejando sólo al hokage y al misterioso atacante

Espero y puedas usar bien esa información- dijo con algo de burla el enmascarado

Sin decir una palabra Minato saco uno de sus kunais de 3 puntas y se lanzó directamente tratando de apuñalarlo, de una manera parecida el enmascarado corrió hacia el con los brazos extendidos

Patético – dijo el enmascarado mientras el rubio lo traspasaba

Sin que se percatarse de nada y una ves dentro del enmascarado comemos a comenso a consentrar su chacra en la mano izquierda y con la derecha lanzó ligerament el kunai intuyendo lo que seguiría un golpe con la cadena que unía ambos brazos de su oponente. A milímetros de chocar contra la cadena el rubio uso el iraishin teletransportandose algunos centímetros por encima de donde estaba, con un rasengan ya formado en su mano izquierda que impacto en la espalda de su oponente, donde sin que este ser fuera cuenta el hokage había dejado una marca.

El enmascarado se levantó con mucha dificultad, una vez ser pie dijo

No esta mal cof cof pero sólo fue suerte y el kyubi esta destruyendo la aldea- el ataque que recibió fue demasiado, una de sus manos callo al suelo mientras hablaba y se convirtió en un líquido viscoso color blanco

Inmediatamente Minato se teletransporto usando la marque le había dejado y le puso un sello especial para que perdiera su dominio sobre el kyubi, el enmascarado de inmediato ser percató que su conexión con la bestia fue cortada.

De momento me retiro pero volveré por el kyubi- fueron las últimas palabras del enmascarado antes de ser absorbido por su ojo una vez más

Sabiendo que el 9 colas había sido invocado en konoha el rubio se marchó de inmediato para proteger la aldea que amaba.

Minato apareció sobre la cabeza de su y horrorizado vio como el zorro de 9 colas formaba una bijudama que apuntaba en su dirección, la energía masiva de chakra fue disparada, Minato lanzó un kunai hacia la parte inferior izquierda de la montaña, otro a la parte inferior derecha de la misma y planto uno donde estaba parado. De esta manera formo una barrera del iraishin en el área que impactaria el ataque de la bestia que al hacer contacto fue re dirigido al bosque, Minato sabía que tenía que dirigirse a toda prisa a hacerle frente al 9 colas pero había un par de cosas que tenía que hacer antes.

Hirusen se encontraba estupefacto no podía creer lo que vio, porque aún si no fuera un censor hubiera sentido la cantidad absurda de chakra que fue disparada, incluso cuando cruzaba el aire producía ondas de choque que destruian los vidrios y agrietaban las paredes de casas y edificios, pero que una bijudama fuera desviada de esa manera sólo podía ser debido a alguien y eso le daba algo de tranquilidad, pero no había tiempo que perder de inmediato se puso en pie listo para cobrar venganza por lo que le había sucedido a su esposa, formo una cruz con los dedos índice y medio de Cada mano.

– _jutsu multi-clones de sombra- _pensó, y en medio de una explosión de humo aparecieron un par de clones

El de la izquierda salto a los tejados, los otros dos corrían en dirección al kyubi, el original se mordió un dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano, al terminar puso su mano en el suelo y apareció un simio que era incluso más grande que el, de pelo blanco con un chaleco atigrado tan largo que llegaba a los muslos amarrado en la cintura por un trozo de tela roja, debajo de eso tenía un traje color negro que en el antebrazo se convertía en una red al igual que en la parte más baja de sus piernas

Necesito que te conviertas en bastón Enma- el anciano le dijo al recién invocado simio

Jiraiya y Tsunade vieron como el ataque fue desviado pero seguian a medio camino Y ya veían el estado de la aldea

Espera, tengo una idea- Jiraiya le dijo a su compañera, se mordió un dedo y comenzó a hacer sellos, al terminar colocó su mano sobre el suelo.

En medio de una explosión gigantesca de humo apareció un sapo gigante que curiosamente tenía una pipa una bata y una katana

Gamabunta mi viejo amigo el día de hoy vamos a buscar algo de acción, ¿que esperas? sube- dijo Jiraiya

¿Y el daño colateral?- pregunto la rubia

No se preocupen caeré sobre el zorro- aseguró el sapo

¿Lo ves? no hay tiempo que perder además aunque no impactará nada ese último ataque dejo varios edificios hechos una ruina- argumento Jiraiya

La rubia de un salto subio esperaba subir a la espalda del animal pero en lugar de eso Jiraiya la atrapó entre sus brazos cargándola como si fuera una princesa, rápidamente ella le dio un codazo lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la soltara.

Deja te de tus tonterías, tenemos que darnos prisa- Tsunade reclamo a su camarada

Vámonos- dijo entre quejidos el hombre de pelo blanco

Gamabunta dio un enorme salto para aproximarse a su objetivo.

A pesar de que el 9 colas acababa de barrer el piso con una cantidad importante de los ninjas de konoha aún quedaban muchos dispuestos a dar la vida por su hogar, después de todo esta era una aldea ninja. Los distintos clanes trataban de hacer frente a la bestia los Nara trataban de paralizar al zorro de 9 colas usando las sombras pero aún si todos trabajaban juntos el zorro tenía demasiado poder, Los Hyugas trataban de cerrar sus puntos ser chakra pero al ser un biju solo con su minimo esfuerzo restauraba su flujo normal, era como tratar de extinguir un incendio usando gotas de agua, Los Huchiha trataban con fuego y tierra, muchos otrps ninjas alguno lanzaban kunais con sellos explosivos pero no resultaba nada, la criatura se regentaba muy rápido y cada vez habían menos … el zorro tomaba las vidas de cada vez más shinobis


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Naruto Namikase Senju

_*Arte ninja tejas shuriken* _pensó el anciano al terminar de formar sellos de mano, inmediatamente cientos de tejas habían salido volando en dirección al 9 colas

En el suelo Hiruzen corría junto a su clon con Enma ya transformado en bastón, al estos ser vistos por los Ninjas que aún batallaban con el zorro gigante el ambiente cambio por completo, la visión de ir una muerte segura cambio volviendo la esperanza de triunfar ante tal amenaza.

El tercero esta aquí, vamos a lograrlo, la victoria es segura.- algunos de los shinobis gritaban demostrando cuanto confiaban en su exlider

El clon de Hiruzen realizó distintos sellos ser mano – estilo de tierra múltiples muros de piedra- grito, acto seguido comentaron a crecer paredes de roca alrededor de 3 de sus patas, la última se encontraba en el aire pues acababa de atacar con ella a un grupo de ninjas que le lanzaban algunas bolas de fuego y kunais con sellos explosivos. Las patas de la bestia fueron inmovilizadas y una gran cantidad de tejas estaban a punto de impactarse en su cara, la mayoría fueron bloqueadas por sus colas y su para libre, pero unas cuantas alcanzaron su objetivo los ojos de la criatura, de inmediato se puso frenético el animal tratando a toda costa de escapar, pero abajo de el estaba Hiruzen quien sostenía un bastón que rápidamente aumentaba su tamaño hasta que impacto con el torso del zorro incapaz de seguir hacia arriba este comenzó a hundirse en la tierra.

Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban sobre Gamabunta cayendo sobre su objetivo, Tsuade salto en el último momento aterrizando en medio de la calle donde invocó a Katsuyu, una babosa gigante

Divide te para que ayudes a los heridos-

Si Tsunade sama- respondió la babosa divirtiéndose en muchas versiones mas pequeña de si misma que velos mente cumplían su cometido.

El zorro que estaba siendo aplastado por el enorme sapo se seguía moviendo frenéticamente tratando de escapar, este comenzó a emitir un brillo rojizo que poco a poco se transformó en un aura de ese color de donde surgieron de su espalda dos pares de lo que parecían extremidades del zorro, esto hizo que Gamabunta saltará de inmediato al generar en el un presentimiento del horrible destino que le esperaba si no se movía

¿Que pasa? ¿Porque te retiras? Jiraiya sabia que su invocación no era ningún cobarde y que se alejara de esa manera en ves de sacar su espada y pelear no era buena señal

Creo que las cosas no saldrán como esperamos- el enorme sapo le respondió

Todos los presentes miraron llenos de horror como el kiuby se liberaba, ahora tenía 4 patas con las que rompió los muros de roca que tenían apretadas 3 de sus patas y en su cara donde debía tener sus ojos ahora tenía un par de cuencas vacías de donde recurría sangre. El zorro ahora atacaba con mayor furia, las extremidades extra se alargaban y retrasan para poder logrando acabar con la vida de cualquiera sin importar que tan lejos o será estuvieran mientras El kiuny formaba otra bijudama.

Tsunade trataba desesperadamente de atacar a la bestia pero no lograba hacerle ningún daño, el campo de batalla era todo un caos. Trozos de casas y edificios caían por todas partes junto, a los ataques de la bestia además de los de los shinobis que aún trataban ser acabar al 9 colas para ella era muy difícil acercarse

¿Y que tal si la siguiente ves me avisan cuando quieran hacer algo como eso? Le dijo una voz a la rubia que ella conocía pero en el momento no alcanzó a distinguir

Sensei- grito lleno de emoción Jiraiya que se acercaba

Estaba abajo del zorro cuando ustedes llegaron- explicó con disgusto el anciano

El anciano comenzó a formar sellos de mano, al detenerse los tres se vieron envueltos por muros de piedra que empezaban a subir o al menos esa fue la primera impresión de los sanin, casi de inmediato notaron que ellos estaban bajando.

Estilo de agua balas de agua- grito Gamabunta más como una advertencia para sus aliados, 4 enormes balas de agua salieron de la boca del anfibio que impactaron al zorro derribando lo momentáneamente.

Espesas nubes de insectos se arremolinaban entorno al kyubi tratando desesperadamente de drenar todo el chakra que les fuera posible.

De la nada apareció a la izquierda de Jiraiya un rubio con una bata blanca con llamas Rojas en la base y tenía escrito "cuarto" en la espalda junto a una pelirroja con un rostro lleno de cansancio y apuntó de desfallecer

¿Que está pasando?- Pregunto Minato

Debemos planear que hacer- respondió Hiruzen sabiendo que si los presentes se retiraban era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los de arriba murieran

Donde estabas- Tsunade cuestionó con un claro enojo en su voz

Ya tendremos tiempo para las explicaciones después- Jiraiya intervino

Tengo un plan pero es muy arriesgado, debemos usar el shiki fújin para regresarlo a Kushina

¿Sabes lo que significa?- Hirusen sabía que cuál era el precio a pagar

No podré obtenerlo todo estoy, estoy demasiado débil y tal ves no funcione

Tsunade comenzó a purgar entre sus enormes senos y saco un pequeño frasco de plástico

Tomen todos una de estas, Kushina tu toma 2

¿Píldoras de soldado?- Hirusen ya sabía la respuesta de su pregunta

Así es- dijo la rubia mientras les lanzaba el frasco, - por cierto Minato ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

Jiraiya tiene una marca en su ropa para momentos de emergencia- el sanin procedió a Mostrar que en su hombro izquierdo tenia una de las marcas que el rubio usaba

¿Y si sólo sellamos la mitad del Kiuby en kushina? Deberíamos poder dividirlo en por lo menos 2 partes y ¿Quién llevara la otra mitad?- Hiruzen sabía que era una pesada carga y que no cualquiera era capaz de hacer algo hasi y también sabía perfectamente que no tenían muchas opciones

¿Y que hay de los niños?- Minato pensaba que siendo Uzumakis eran la mejor opción al tener tal linaje

No, mientras este viva no permitiré sean jinchurikis- Kushina que ya lucia bastante mejor en comparación a hace algunos instantes debido a las píldoras a miraba con enfado a su esposo por siquiera mencionar su idea

No tenemos tiempo que perder estamos a punto de volver a la superficie justo abajo del Kiuby- Hiruzen les explico para que se prepararán

Unos segundos después emergieron entre las patas del zorro, que seguía en medio de su cólera. El ambiente corroído sugería que le en la batalla Katsuyu había lanzado ácido pero no se veía ninguna herida o marca en el 9 colas, no había duda alguna la capacidad de regeneración que tenía era increíble, incluso ya había empezado a sanar sus ojos.

Al notar la presencia del grupo de ninjas que tenía a sus pies el zorro comenzó a tratar de aplastarlos con sus enormes patas

Rápido todos sujétense de el- grito Minato mientras lanzaba un Kunai de 3 puntas que terminó clavándose en el zorro

Al instante los ninjas saltaron para superarse del Kiuby, al instante siguiente desaparecieron al igual que el zorro, se transportaron a las afueras de la Villa en medio del bosque.

El Kiuby parecía algo desconcertado incapaz de entender lo que había pasado, Jiraiya y Minato se midieron nuevamente su respectivo dedo pulgar, realizaban sellos lo más paralizó que podían e convocaron a un sapo gigantesco cada uno que al caer sobre el Kiuby levantaron una cantidad gigantesca de polvo

Minato yo haré el se sello se acabo el tiempo de dudar- Hiruzen grito en un tono autoritario mientras mientras trataba los sellos necesarios para el shikifúyin, no bastaba con invocar al shinigami, este tendría que prepararse y tardaría un poco

El shinigami al hacerse presente sólo podía ser visto por su invocador pero los presentes sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría. Por unos instantes el rubio desapareció y de la nada volvió con un bebé de cabello rubio y con un ojo azul y otro color avellana.

¿de donde sacaste ese bebe?- Kushina sabía que algo raro pasaba, no entendía de donde Minato sacaría un niño tan rápido y en medio de ese caos

Te lo explicaré después- es todo lo que dijo el rubio.

Cadenas doradas salían de kushina y atravesaban al zorro mientras este rugia en agonía, Minato coló suave mente al pequeño envuelto en una manta en el suelo a un lado de su esposa

Es hora- Hiruzen grito desde atrás del niño y la pelirroja

Esperen ¿donde está Tsunade?- Jiraiya se percató que la rubia no se veía en ningún lugar, una corriente de aire disipo la tierra que construía la visión de todos los presentes

Ahí está- Minato señaló a una de las patas ser la bestia, ahí estaba atravesada por una de las garras del Kiuby en una situación crítica

El pequeño rombo de chakra que tenía en la frente había desaparecido y donde acababa aparecieron líneas que recorrían su cara y las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Con ambos brazos sostenía el dedo de la garra que la atravesaba, en una posición que demostraba que lo había roto.

Hiruzen sentía como un par de manos perforaban en su espalda, rasgaban la piel, rompían sus huesos y atravesaban sus órganos internos, las manos que sólo Hiruzen podía ver se dirigían una a Kushina y otra al pequeño bebe pero no parecían tener las mismas sensaciones, Kushina hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no hubo quejas y Naruto sólo despertó y empezó a llorar pero era un bebé el solo hecho de despertar podía ser motivo de llanto.

El shinigami lanzó su cuchilla frente al zorro antes de que las manos siguieran avanzando en dirección a su objetivo, tomaron el arma del kyubi y empezaron a jalar.

Minato, Jiraiya necesito que me den su chakra es demasiado fuerte- Hiruzen se sentía abrumado por el poder del zorro y tras pedir la ayuda de inmediato se posicionó minato a tras de el, Jiraiya antes hizo un clon de sombra, después hizo lo mismo que Minato, colocando una mano en su espalda y haciendo fluir su energía

El clon de Jiraiya de inmediato fue en ayuda de su amiga, pero ya había comenzado el sellado, inmediatamente le sacó la garra que la atravesaba esperando que el jutsu que ella activo fuera suficiente para sacarla.

Mientras tanto el Jutsu ya se había completado, el tercer hokage hablaba desesperadamente y con todas sus fuerzas el alma del 9 colas, trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero no era una tarea sencilla el zorro se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas. La cuchilla había dividido el alma en 2 mitades, una en Naruto y la otra en Kushina dejando en el abdomen de cada uno marcas de tinta que demostraban su estado ser jinchuriki. Mientras que el rubio y el sanin estaban visiblemente afectados, resistieron bastante la pérdida de chakra, Hiruzen sólo estaba de pie encorvado como si un solo soplido fuera capaz de derribar lo

Fue invocado por un Huchiha- fueron las últimas palabras del tercer hokage antes de toser sangre y caer muerto.

Tsunade estaba inconsciente, kushina nuevamente se encontraba apunto de desfallecer, el pequeño Naruto no paraba de llorar y el tercer hokage estaba muerto pero la hazaña estaba completa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Naruto Namikase Senju

Al día siguiente al ataque del Kiuby konoha ya había empezado con la reconstrucción, buscaban a los desaparecidos y lloraban a sus caídos, la aldea entera estaba a de luto por la muerte de quien una vez fue su líder. Una ves que terminó el funeral de Hiruzen en donde Minato hablo sobre como debían mantenerse unidos y seguir adelante por los que estuvieron antes o los que vendrán después. Pero Minato sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

En estos momentos se encontraba inmóvil frente a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa en el hospital, estaba paralizado sin saber que debía decir o hacer o como reaccionaria la pelirroja y eso lo aterraba, Minato estaba a ensimismado con sus pensamientos tratando de imagina como darle la noticia a su esposa y como reaccionaria hasta que una a voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

Parece muy nervioso hokage sama, no se preocupe es normal que los padres se sientan así la primera vez. Lo mejor será que entre kushina esta durmiendo pero supongo que no le importara que entres- Se trataba de una enfermera de 160 cm de alto cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

Abrió la puerta y Minato finalmente entró

Los dejare a solas – Acto seguido la enfermera se fue

Después de que cerró la puerta Minato se acercó viento que kushina estaba tranquilamente dormida, junto a la cama estaba una silla en donde Minato decidió que esperaría a que despertará su esposa

Un par de horas después kushina Se estaba despertando, de inmediato vio a su esposo sentado a un lado de ella

¿Ocurre algo Minato? – Pregunto algo desconcertada por la actitud de su esposo mientras se sentaba en la cama

¿Recuerdas al niño donde sellamos la otra mitad del zorro? – Incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su esposa el rubio sabía que era el momento de explicarle todo

Si lo recuerdo por cierto, ¿de donde lo sacaste, no me digas que sólo tomaste un huérfano al asar? – Kushina presentía que la respuesta no le agradaría

No, en realidad es mi hijo –

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la habitación por varios segundos que parecía fueran horas

Ella tenía un rostro inexpresivo – creo que no escuche bien lo que dijiste- tenía la esperanza que sólo fuera un mal entendido que de alguna maneta hubiera confundido las palabras.

Kushina el niño donde sellamos la mitad del kyubi se llama Naruto, el es mi hijo – Una vez más le dijo su parentesco con el bebé.

Minatto estaba preparado para recibir una violenta reacción de su esposa pero no paso nada y en el momento donde levanto la mirada lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Ella estaba llorando. La habanero sangriento una de las kunoichis más temidas de la aldea se había desmoronado frente a el, ella tenía una expresión de profundo dolor mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas que ahora cubrían su regazo. El rubio trato de acercarse para consolar a su esposa

¡NO ME TOQUES, VETE LARGATÉ DE AQUÍ! – Kushina grito mientras su voz se quebraba.

Pasaban un millón de cosas por su cabeza mientras las lágrimas poco a poco caían sobre sus sábanas blancas, _*¿cuando pasó?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿alguna vez la amo o todo fue un juego?, ¿quien era la otra?*_ eran algunas de las preguntas que corrían por su cabeza mientras el rubio abandonaba la habitación.

Afuera se encontraba una chica con cabello corto color negro, piel clara y ojos negros que bestia una bata del mismo color y debajo de esta una red.

Parece que no lo tomo muy bien, ¿pero quien quiere recibir noticias así? – Dijo en un tono que reflejaba cierta molestia a su interlocutor

No se que hacer Shisune – El rubio sabía que es lo que pensaba ella de todo esto.

Deberías dejarla a solas asta que aclare su mente y pueda hablar de esto o arrancarle la cabeza

Gracias por tu apoyo – Respondió Minato

Por supuesto yo la apoyo a ella, y respecto a Naruto ¿que pasó? Sólo apareciste para llevártelo – Shisune sabía que algo pasaba

De momento no puedo decirte, debo irme si ocurre algo con Tsunade o Kushina asme saber – Dijo minato antes de desaparecer

Después de la partida del rubio Shisune decidió ayudar con todo lo que pudiera dentro del hospital, después de todo ella era una ninja médico mientras esperaba la recuperación de su maestra de esta manera pasaron horas hasta que llegó la noche, que era igual o más agitada que el día al menos dentro del hospital.

Durante la noche Jiraiya y Minato estaban reunidos en la oficina de este último

¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el tercero?, parece que tenemos un traidor dentro de los Uchiha ¿tienes alguna idea de quien es? – Jiraiya quería saber la razón detrás de las últimas palabras de su maestro, porque semejante acusación no la haría sin ningún motivo

No, pero parece algo descabellado, ¿porque querría alguno de ellos destruir la aldea? muchos de ellos pelearon y murieron co el zorro – Minato estaba sumamente consternado con eso, como si no tuviera suficiente en que pensar justo ahora

El uso el jutsu de invocación para traer al zorro a la aldea y el único que ha sido capaz de invocarlo antes fue Madara tal ves le compartió el contrato a alguien mas, ¿pero con quien compartiría semejante secreto? – Jiraiya podía recordar vividamente como el enmascarado realizaba sus sellos de mano

¿Cuantos de los que pelearon con el kyubi sobrevivieron? – Minato no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por no llegar antes

No lo sé pero uno sería suficiente para que nos cuente lo que paso antes de que llegáramos – Jiraiya sentenció

Por cierto sensei ¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene

un hijo ilegítimo? – Dándose cuenta que de momento no podían avanzar en el tema el rubio prefería recibir ayuda con su otro problema

¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Sabes algo? ¿con quién has hablado? ¿Qué te han dicho? – El sanin se mostraba bastante nervioso

Olvide que he preguntado lo mejor será ir a dormir, queda mucho por hacer en la aldea – El rubio sabía que mañana tendrían que ayudar en la reconstrucción

En cierta habitación del hospital que se encontraría sumergida en la penumbra de no ser por la la luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana, revelando a Kushina que paso todo el día llorando, ahora estaba junto a su cama sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, aunque las lágrimas ya habían parado hace horas, pero su mente seguía igual sin saber que hacer

Knoc knoc

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. La pelirroja se pregunto quien podría ser, hacia un par horas había rechazado a las enfermeras que trataron de entrar para revisar como se encontraba y un poco antes echo fuera por segunda ocasión en el dia a su esposo que trato de hablar con ella

¿quien es? – Pregunto la pelirroja en un tono de voz que reflejaba su miseria

soy yo Shisune ¿puedo pasar? – La mujer en el otro lado de la puerta sabía que Kushina necesitaba una miga más que nunca

Adelante – Respondió en el mismo tono lleno de desdicha

¿Que ocurre? ¿estas bien? – Fingió no saber nada Shisune

Minato tuvo un hijo con otra mujer – Sin ninguna clase de tacto explicó la situación

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos

Dios eso es horrible ¿como paso? ¿sabes quien es la otra? – Shisune disimulo Lo mejor que pudo

No apenas me lo dijo lo eche de aquí, si Tsunade estuviera aquí sabría que hacer –

Tal vez deberías escuchar primero que es lo que tiene por decir Minato y Tsunade seguramente despertará pronto pero sus consejos son terribles – Shisune decía esto mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y soltó una risita tras decir la última parte

Si, sus consejos son terribles haha – La pelirroja ahora esta de un mejor humor

Al día siguiente

Durante el medio día Minato se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa una ves más esperando que su esposa quisiera hablar con el, decido abrió la puerta y entró

Kushina necesitamos hablar –

Antes cierra la puerta, tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas. –

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su esposa

Kushina yo ... –

Dime como paso y en donde – La pelirroja interrumpió lo que cia su esposo

Lo único que recuerdo fue despertar junto a ella, fue en mi despedida de soltero – dijo agachando la mirada, incapaz de ver algo que no fuera el suelo

¿Quién es ella? –

No puedo decirte – El sabía que eso no le gustaría

Al escuchar eso las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Kushina

Fue sólo un error jamás te haría algo como esto – Hablo rápido el rubio que sabía lo que se avecinaba

Y aún así lo hiciste, ¿la has vuelto a ver? – Kushina no podía parar de llorar mientras hablaba

Sólo cuando me dio al niño –

¿Y que piensas hacer con el?, ¿pretendes que lo cuide ame y eduque como si fuera mío? ¡Porque no lo haré!, tienes que escoger entre ese niño y tu familia – Kushina ya estaba histérica, incapaz de dejar de llorar

Minato no sabía que hacer resintió un ultimátum muy claro debía escoger algo pero no quería abandonar a nadie en especial porque era padre de 3 bebés

Con dolor en su corazón sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no lo hacía más fácil

Esta bien Kushina será criado en un orfanato – Minato al fin miro a los ojos a su esposa

No debes tener contacto con el y dirás que es el nuevo jinchuriki, no soportare más eso –

Las cosas no eran fáciles para Minato el sabía que sería muy difícil para su primogénito pero debía haber algo que el pudiera hacer como hokage para ayudarlo a pesar de esas condiciones

Aproximadamente a las 3 PM Tsunade se estaba despertando.

SHISUNE, SHISUNE – Ella gritaba esperando que su aprendía respondiera

En cambio entraron a la habitación un par de enfermeras, de inmediato se puso de pie en guardia para pelear, sólo tenía una bata que se transparentaba sin dejar nada a la imaginación de su voluptuosa cuerpo incluyendo un pequeño corazón amarillo formado con su bello púbico y sus pezones rosados

Tsunade sama – Grito Shisune cuando entró a toda prisa prisa

Siempre supe que tenías un corazón de oro – Una voz que ella conocía bien se hiso presente

Rápidamente Tsunade arrancó parte del barandal de su cama y golpeó al sanin con el, inesperadamente explotó en humo

Tsunade sama por favor cálmese –

Shisune ¿que estaba pasando?

Verá usted quedó inconsciente durante el ataque del Kiuby –

¿ataque? – Tsunade estaba confundida

¿No lo recuerda? –

Lo último que recuerdo es … – La mente de Tsunade estaba nebulosa como si faltará algo pero sin saber que

Creo que recuerdo estar bebiendo con Minato mientras Jiraiya se iba con un par ser chicas – Shisune al escuchar esto quedó bastante desconcertada en especial porque noto que la última parte lo dijo con bastante molestia

Enseguida le traigo su ropa – Hablo una de las enfermeras

Después que se vidriera la rubia llegó de nuevo el sanin

¿Eres otro clon de sombra? – pregunto las rubia en un tono que reflejaba su enfado

Por supuesto ¿crees que me arriesgarse a estar cerca de ti en un tiempo?, pero más importante veo que estas despierta dime ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso? – Jiraiya parecía tener cierta noción del problema de su amiga

¿Como sabes que perdí la memoria? – Tsunade estabas intrigada por

Una de las garras del zorro te atravesaba mientras lo sellavamos, que estés despierta y te puedas mover normalmente no deja muchas opciones, por cierto hay una reunión del Consejo en unas horas tenemos que asistir – explicó el sanin

Espera no me digas que… –

Asi es estamos en konoha – El sanin interrumpió a su amiga

Inmediatamente la rubia puso una cara de desagrado mieentras volteaba a aver a su ayudante como si le preguntará "¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?.

Nos vemos después – Fueron las palabras del sanin antes de explotar en una quepeña nube de humo blanco.

El Consejo civil y los jefes de clan de la aldea se habían reunido con el cuarto hokage y 2 de los sanin, el ambiente era pesado , no ayudaba en nada que fuera de conocimiento público que Kushina era el contenedor del 9 colas y de igual forma todos estaban al tanto de la relación entre ella y Minato

Gracias por estar aquí se que todos tienen cosas que hacer, la reunión ser hoy es para hablar sobre el ataque.

¿Cómo demonios ocurrió algo hasi? – Exclamo uno de los civiles presentes interrumpiendo al cuarto hokage

¿Dónde está kushina, ¡ella es la responsable de todo, seguro la estas protegiendo! –

¿Y que demonios paso durante la batalla? ¿Cómo murió el tercero? – Esta ves la pregunta vino del clan Sarutobi

Tu mujer tiene las manos llenas de sangre –

Guarden silencio – Miato alzó la voz por encima de todas sus acusaciones – Escuchen Kushina casi muere a causa del ataque y ella ayudo a detenerlo, los demás detalles de la batalla son clasificados y les bastará saber que el nuevo jinchuriki es este niño – levanto una fotografía para que todos pudieran verla,

¿Qué es lo que tiene en el rostro? Son bigotes o cicatrices?

Aparente mente al ser del mismo género que el zorro tiene una mayor afinidad con el, por eso Kushina no tenia esas marcas – Jiraiya por primeras ves hablo durante la reunión llamando la atención de todos los presentes

¿ Y como empezó todo? – Pregunto Hiashi Hyuga

Como ya dije es clasificado – Respondió secamente Minato

¿Entonces como podemos estar seguros que no volver a a pasar? – Shikaku Nara

Deben confiar en mi, pero más importante deben confiar los unos en otros, en especial porque la policía militar ahora no será exclusivamente Uchiha

Todos tuvieron un ligero sobresalto al escuchar eso excepto Jiraiya y Fugaku Uchiha

Verán ellos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y creo que hubiera sido más efectivo un operativo conjunto, se pudieron salvar muchas vidas – Dijo Minato

Minato y yo nos encargarnos de seleccionar a los que ingresarán a la policía militar – Añadió Fugaku.

Minato recordó la charla con Fugaku donde lo convenció de que debía aceptar shinobis sin importar si no eran Uchiha, claro que esto le daba oportunidad de infiltrar algunos espias en las filas de la policía militar, y el como coincidían todos los relatos de los pocos sobrevivientes que estaban desde el inicio del ataque, todos coincidían en que tenía el sharingan y eso sólo significaba una cosa …


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Un pequeño niño rubio de 7 años de edad se encontraba durmiendo dentro de una caja de cartón en medio de un inmundo callejón, de repente fue bañado con agua mugrienta.

Lárgate de aquí pedazo de mierda – Le grito al niño una mujer de alrededor de 50 años que sujetaba una cubeta de metal

Ya me voy – Decía Naruto mientras salía de su pequeño refugio

Naruto abandonó el callejón y mientras caminaba por la calle algunas personas le arrojaban basura y otras lo ignoraban por completo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del niño, - ¿Porque no vas a que te consuele la puta de tu madre? – Le grito una voz masculina. Naruto no aguanto más, salió corriendo en busca de un lugar donde poder desahogarse, terminó llorando junto a un basurero abrazando sus rodillas recordando como llegó a esto, unas semanas atrás fue echado del orfanato aunque al principio sintió algo de alivio porque constantemente le decían ser hijo de una puta tanto niños y adultos, pronto aprendió que las personas en la aldea eran peores llegando a apedrearlo entre burlas y amenazas además de no tener un lugar donde dormir, siempre pasando la fría noche en la calle para ser despertado cada mañana de forma desagradable ya fuera pir agua o algún violento golpe pero pronto sería 10 de octubre el peor día del año para el.

De pronto se abrió una puerta de donde salió una mujer con un cubo de basura que vacío en el contenedor junto al cual estaba Naruto sin percatarse de este último tras esto volvió de donde vino. Naruto tras percatarse del aroma que desprendía el basurero, había olvidado por un momento que no comió nada el día anterior, trepo por un costado para ver que era lo que estaba oliendo, por un momento se sintió asqueado de pensar en comer las sobras que veía en medio de la basura pero finalmente sucumbió a su habré había cabezas de pescado y algunos pescados a medio comer junto con algo de arroz y ensalada que se empezaba a pudrir, sin tiempo que perder Naruto comía a puños los desperdicios, con cada bocado quería hacerlo vomitar el trataba de saciar su hambre.

Tras acabar de desayunar Naruto comenzó su camino al parque de juegos. Todo esto era observado por alguien con máscara de oso.

Llegas tarde, es hora de que me valla – Dijo el hombre de máscara de oso, de la nada apareció una mujer con máscara de gato que ahora vigilaba al niño

Mas tarde ese mismo día se encontraba el hombre de máscara de oso de arrodillado frente a un hombre delgado, de cabello negro que tenía un ojo vendado y poseía una cicatriz en forma de equis en su barbilla.

Eso concluye mi informe Danzo sama –

Muy bien puedes retirarte – Pronunció el anciano en un tono pensativo. Recordaba claramente la reunión de hace algunos años, después de hablar de el ampliamiento de la policía militar, una gran oportunidad para el claro pero lo mejor vino después

Me gustaría encargarme de la formación del niño – Danzo dijo con decisión

Creo que es un poco temprano para hablar de eso – el cuarto hokage miro fijamente a Danzo con un semblante serio

Todos los jinchurikis son shinobis – Afirmó Danzo

Es un recién nacido ahora no puede ser entrenado. Seguirá el programa de la academia en su momento. – El hokage estaba firme en su decisión

Esta bien pero que pasaría si decide no ser un shinobi, además sabemos que clase de vida tienen, por lo menos debería mantenerlo vigilarlo

Todos en la sala tenían dudas respecto a Danzo, para nadie de los shibis presentes era un secreto que el estaba involucrado en muchos asuntos turbios de konoha

Deacuerdo pero no puedes tener contacto con el directo o indirecto, deberá asistir a la academia y me entregaras un informe mensual para decidir juntos sobre su formación.

Al terminar la reunión Danzo sintió más respeto por el hokage, jamás lo pensó tan pragmático como para usar a alguien a quien sea de esa forma Y por otro lado estaba Hirusen, el maldito viejo no sólo fue hokage tuvo la muerte más honorable, dio la vida protegiendo su amada aldea. Danzo sólo podía sentir envidia

'_Ahora que el niño tiene 7 años es el momento de comenzar con su formación' _pensó Danzo

Minato se encontraba en su oficina viendo el atardecer, estaba un poco nervioso a la espera del ultimo informe de Danzo ahora que su primogénito estaba próximo a entrar en la academia, en especial por Kushina ya que en algún momento debía de de encontrarse con el de frente y con el temperamento de la pelirroja las cosas podían salirse de madre muy fácilmente, pero a pesar de como lucían las cosas hace algunos años su matrimonio mejoró, seguía astillado sin duda pero las cosas eran casi como antes.

Knoc knoc, alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta de su oficina, sacando de sus pensamientos a Minato. - Hokage sama Danzo llegó para su reunión – Pronunció el asistente del rubio mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar

Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – Minato dijo mientras el hombre salía de la habitación. Unos segundos después Minato chasqueo los dedos y barrio el aire de izquierda a derecha con su mano derecha indicando a los ambu presentes que necesitaba una hora completa a solas con su invitado, una ligera brisa se sintió en la oficina que la partida de los ninja.

Danzo procedió a darle su informe completo, exceptuando la falta de residencia del niño, la alimentación que llevaba y como era tratado por la gente, pero esto último era algo que Minato ya se imaginaba.

¿Entonces Minato como procederemos? – Danzo fingió apagarse a lo que habían pactado frente al Consejo

Comenzaremos con su inversión en la academia y de momento lo entrenadas en taijitsu básico sin exagerar

Como desee hokage, pero tal vez sea hora de sacarlo del orfanato.

¿Y dejarlo en tus manos dentro de raíz? No, el todavía se quedara ahí por un año más, fuera del entrenamiento ni tu ni los ninjas que bajo tu cargo deben interferir a no ser que este en peligro de muerte, bien de momento es todo, puedes retirarte – Minato concluyó con su reunión

En el parque la noche ya había llegado y Naruto se encontraba sólo pensando que fue una a buena idea venir después de todo tenía unos cuantos árboles frutales y sobre todo pudo evitar a los adultos que en el peor ser los casos podían lanzarle kunais mientras le gritaban que su madre era una puta que lo abandonó, cosa que no acababa de entender pero sabía que era algo malo.

Ya era la hora de dormir, sentía como el frío se hacía presente y poco a poco el calor abandonaba su andrajosa y sucia ropa. Naruto vio como un par de perros callejeros se acomodaban bajo la resbaladilla, y al no tener o ver alguna otra opción decidió tratar de dormir entre ellos para al menos tener algo de calor esta noche.

Al principio se acercó algo temeroso, no sabía si lo atacarían o huirían de el, pero al ni fue el caso y permitieron que se acurrucara con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó debido al movimiento de los perros Que se ponían en pie para continuar su día, Naruto decidió hacer lo mismo, conforme vagaba por la aldea noto que casi todo el mundo estaba enojado con el, muchas veces le bloqueaban el paso o simplemente lo golpeaban hasta que recogiera otro camino, de esta forma recorrió la aldea, terminó llegando a una calle algo rara, algunos negocios estaban cerrados siendo medio día y Por todos lados había anuncios de masajes algunos restaurantes, y uno o dos casinos, lo único que tenían en común los negocios que estaban abiertos era que una hermosa chica de cuerpo exuberante y ropa provocativa estaba en la entrada de cada uno

Sin darse cuenta Naruto entró en la zona roja de la ciudad…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Naruto no sabia cómo sentirse por alguna razón se sentía nervioso con el ambiente, no podía apartar la vista de las chicas la entrada de cada negocio y cada vez que pasaba cerca de una se inclinaban dejando una espléndida vista a su escote mientras decían – Hola pequeño eres un poco joven para estar aquí pero si tienes el dinero suficiente no importa – siempre en un tono sensual y seductor mientras le guiñaban un ojo. Naruto mamás de una ves miro al interior del escote lo que sólo provocaba una pequeña risa de la chica en turno y que naruto se pusiera cada vez más rojo. A pesar de lo conmocionado que quedó al solo caminar unos cuantos minutos sentía que este no era un mal lugar para quedarse

'_Por lo menos aquí no me maltratan, apresar de que las mujeres están locas tal vez me quedé por aquí un tiempo'_ pensó Naruto; repentinamente una voz llamo su atención

Oye niño ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pronunció un hombre a la espalda de Naruto

Esta no es tu calle – Respondió Naruto un tanto molesto

Un hombre con cabello castaño corto pero alborotado, y una cicatriz que cruzaba de arriba a bajo ojo izquierdo dejando, vestía una gabardina gris y guantes negros – Se podría decir que si, pero me gusta que tengas agallas – levanto una ceja a ver de quien se trataba, los ojos del niño eran inconfundibles – ¿Dime quieres ganar algo de dinero? –

Depende ¿Qué tendría que hacer? – si algo aprendió Naruto en los últimos días es que no puede confiar en nadie

\- Nada complicado sólo toma esto y llévalo dentro de la casa de te loto blanco– Abrió su gabardina y saco un sobre que le entregó a Naruto – busca a alguien que tenga un tatuaje de sol en su mano derecha, pregúntale si "¿le agrada la luna del norte?" sólo si te responde "tanto como la tierra del sur" le entregas el sobre. Debes estar allá a la una en punto ¿entiendes? –

Por un momento dudo sobre aceptar la oferta del hombre pero el hambre que sentía fue suficiente para tomar la decisión – Si pero el loto blanco esta muy lejos Y ya es medio día –

Entonces sugiero que te des prisa, te pagaré cuando vuelvas – apenas acabo de hablar el hombre y Naruto salió corriendo.

Mientras corría por las calles empezó a ganar la atención de las personas, para todos esta era una fecha especial Por uno u otro motivo, era casi como un festival. Todos veían al niño algunos con miedo otros con furia y unos cuantos con algo de euforia, pero cierta mujer era ajena de todo esto, una mujer que se encontraba recogiendo un pedido especial, un pastel de cumpleaños para sus hijos, al salir de la tienda un niño que estaba corriendo se estrelló contra ella, el impacto fue tal que ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo llenándose de pastel , Naruto se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y extendió su mano para tratar de aplicar a la pelirroja a ponerse en pie

Lo-lo siento mucho – Naruto se disculpó mientras ayudaba a aquella mujer a ponerse en pie, pero siendo un niño no fue de gran ayuda, la pelirroja sólo tomó su mano por cortesía

No te preocupes ¿estas… bien? – por un momento Kushina vio atónita al pequeño mientras la "ayudaba"

Tenía cierto parecido a su esposo sin duda aunque de un tono de cabello diferente a pesar de ser también rubio, el niño tenía pastel cubriendo uno de sus ojos y después que ella estuviera completamente en pie el pequeño rubio trato de limpiarse la cara pero sólo terminó embarrándose toda la cara pero descubriendo ambos ojos. Entonces kushina estuvo completamente segura era a quien más odiaba, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención su ropa, por lo que sabía Minato lo dejo en un orfanato. Y no es que a los orfanatos les sobre el dinero pero su ropa estaba demasiado sucia y desgastada como si la uniera usado durante semanas, además de desprendía cierto olor a humedad y pescado podrido.

Si estoy bien, lamentó libre el pastel juro que se lo pagaré – Naruto estaba nervioso, muchas personas lo apaliarían por menos que eso

No te preocupes fue sólo un accidente – mientras decía esto Kushina empezó a notar las miradas que le dirigían al niño las demás personas, apresar de sentir auténtico desprecio por el niño ella sólo podía sentir algo de compasión porque sabía que se sentían ser el jinchuriki.

Perdón pero estoy algo ocupado – Naruto dijo antes de salir corriendo

Al llegar a la casa de te Naruto se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba cerrado pero al mirar por la ventana vio un salón no muy grande donde el piso era de madera clara, tenía unas cuantas mesas cuadradas color chocolate , en las paredes había algunos cuadros adornándolas, habia una puerta junto a una cajera que usaba pantalón de vestir negro junto a una blusa blanca y una corbata azul, ese parecía ser el uniforme porque ella y un hombre de alrededor de 20 años estaban vestidos igual, en una de las mesas había una chica de unos 17 años, delgada, de grandes pechos, con cabello largo y negro usaba un vestido rojo con escotado, estaba sentada en una mesa. Naruto decidió entrar un poco inseguro por la situación además de que no estaba seguro que fuera la persona que estaba buscando, se acercó poco mientras dirigía su mirada a las manos de la chica confirmando así que a quien buscaba era ella.

¿Le agrada la luna del norte? – Naruto sin apartar la vista de su mano noto que le faltaba el dedo menique y parte del anular

tanto como la tierra del sur, ¿No te han dicho que eso es de mala educación? –

Perdón es sólo que … –

Olvídalo, ¿tienes el sobre? –

Si aquí está – De uno de sus bolsillos saco el sobre

Muy bien, dile a Saito que la siguiente vez mande a alguien limpió, márchate – la mujer no ocultó su desagrado ante la iguiene personal de Naruto

Naruto estaba a punto de llegar a al callejón y noto como los negocios que estaban cerrados ahora empezaban a abrir, eso le extraño sabiendo que eran más de las dos de la tarde. Una vez dentro del callejón Naruto vio nuevamente al hombre de gabardina pero esta vez una hermosa mujer que vestía una blusa blanca y falda negra, de cabellera negra hasta los hombros y ojos color miel lo acompañaba, ella sostenía una tabla sujetapapeles

Lo he conseguido señor Saito … – tras pronunciar esto Naruto recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso

¿Alguien te dijo que me llames así o sólo lo escuchaste en algún lugar?, no me importa jamás repitas nada de lo que escuches – el hombre en todo momento mantuvo una voz serena

Pe-pero así te llamo la chica – Naruto se sonaba la mejilla tratando de mitigar el dolor

¿deberás? ¿y que mas dijo? – el hombre se puso en cuclillas acercándose al niño que seguía en el suelo

Dijo que la siguiente vez mandaras a alguien limpió – Naruto estaba nervioso por como pudiera reaccionar el hombre

Escucha con atención, no te incumbe saber nada, sólo cumplirás con lo que te pidan ¿entiendes?, por cierto si necesitas un baño –

¿Entonces como debería llamarte? – Naruto comenzó a ponerse en pie, mientras el hombre hacia lo mismo

Me llamarás Co, consigue ropa nueva y date una ducha parece que estuviste en un incendio de zoológico, págale Hana – Tras estas palabras la mujer que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna de entre los papeles que llevaba saco un pequeño sobre blanco

aquí tienes –

Ahora largo pero si deseas más trabajo vuelve a las 7 de la noche – 

Naruto lleno de e emoción abrió el sobre para comprobar cuanto había dentro, se emoción bastante al ver la cantidad, a pesar de no ser mucho recibir 140 ryó no estaba nada mal Gracias volveré a las 7 – Naruto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza sobre todo que haría con el dinero, le habían dicho que se diera un baño pero el problema era la ropa debía conseguir algo limpio pero donde? No tenía dinero suficiente no importa por donde lo viera y gastarlo en comida parecía mejor opción pero los aldeanos con negocios jamás querían atenderlo y cuando lo hacían le subían bastante del precio de lo que sea y eso sería como tirarlo a la basura. Naruto salía del barrio rojo sin prestar atención a nada, de repente una idea golpeó su cabeza el orfanato seguramente habría algo de ropa que pudiera usar en ese lugar.

Más tarde ese día eran casi las 7 de la noche, Naruto ahora estaba limpió, tenía un pantalón negro y una playera totalmente blanca, entrando al barrio rojo, de inmediato se percató Naruto de que en ese lugar cuanto más tarde fuera mayor actividad tenía, pero además de eso las miradas que le dirigían estaban llenas de hostilidad aunque decidió no darle mucha importancia. Una botella de vidrio se impacto contra la cabeza de Naruto con tal fue a que casi lo derriba.

¿QUE TE PASA? Snif snif – grito el pequeño rubio, pero eso basto para dejarlo sollozando

Mientras que veía como el ebrio que le lanzó las botella estaba victoriando en medio de las felicitaciones de todos los presen

Le diste –

Hahaha que buen tiro –

Es mi turno, es mi turno – comenzó a gritar una chica de cabello largo y negro, de ojos rojos

Mientras lentamente comenzaba deslizarse por el cuello del niño un poco de e sangre producto del botellazo la piel se le puso de gallina sabiendo lo que le esperaba, después de todo el año pasado fue igual.

La chica llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su cadera – ¿que esperas? no es divertido si solo te quedas inmóvil, vamos corre – después de estas palabras el pequeño rubio salía disparado, corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían

Miren esto – exclamo nuevamente la chica de ojos rojos, en un rápido movimiento lanzó un kunai con cada mano, dando uno en el hombro derecho del niño rubio y el otro paso de largo clanvandose en uno de los letreros

Valla kunohichi que eres, haehehehe – grito uno de los presentes quien cubría su cabello con un pañuelo negro y usaba lentes redondos negros – mira esto – saco una aguja zembon, la lanzó y esta impacto en la oreja izquierda del niño. – ¿vez? Justo en el blanco, ¿vas a intentar mitzuki? –

No ahora es muy fácil –

Naruto seguía corriendo, la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban se reían de lo que pasaba

Hey no te vallas tan pronto niño demonio, sólo queremos para bien contigo – Dijo un hombre a un costado de el acto seguido un puñetazo brutal impacto el rostro del niño

Naruto pedido el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo mientras era rodeado por varias personas que se acercaban a el con una clara intención …

Veo que te gustó mi regalo, pero creo que lo quiero de vuelta – dijo la chica de ojos rojos se acercó al rubio, tomó el mango del kunai que le había arrojado antes y lo giró antes de sacarlo

HHAAAAAA – Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de eso

la miro directo a los ojos y jamás podría olvidar como sonreía esa chica al causarle semejante dolor

Naruto estaba llorando incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, incapaz de entender porque esto le sucedía a el. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, se repetía a si mismo en su mente con cada golpe que recibía, cada escupitajo cada insulto.

Déjenlo, es sólo un niño. – En medio de semejante locura se alzó una voz desesperada, la de una mujer que por encima de los gritos, todas y burlas. Naruto escucho a quien lo intentaba proteger

Cierra la boca puta – alguien golpeó a aquella mujer.

Poco a poco las playera antes blanca del niño se tenía con su sangre. Shurikens y agujas zembon volaron por los aires golpeando a muchos de los que formaban la turba.

Atención aléjense del niño o habrá consecuencias fatales – una voz femenina grito.

La turba se detuvo al instante buscando el origen del ataque y la dueña de la voz – ahí están – grito un miembro de la turba señalando hacia arriba. La mayoría de las personas salieron corriendo despavoridos mientras unos cuantos veían atónitos a un escuadrón de ambus que los observaban desde los tejados dispuestos a usar fuerza letal contra civiles y shinobis por igual, incapaces de hacer nada

Una chica con máscara de Koala se acercó al niño que de alguna manera seguía consciente, algo que sinceramente sorprendió a la chica por ver cuanto castigo resolvió

No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos –

En otro lugar se encontraba reunido Danzo con viera persona

Ha sido un éxito Danzo sama todo va según lo planeado –

Espléndido Saito –


	9. Chapter 9

_**No Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Naruto específicamente que estaba al borde de la muerte, mientras que los ninjas enmascarados trataban sus heridas - Te llevaremos a un hospital - Dijo uno de los enmascarados, Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchan antes de desmayarse.

Un par de horas más tarde en el hospital El pequeño rubio estaba despertando sin saber qué había pasado, el cuerpo le dolía y estaba lleno de vendas.

Hola - Una voz llamo la atención del niño. Una mujer de máscara de búho, cabello negro azulado y uniforme ambu - no deberías frecuentar esas calles -

¿D-Donde estoy? Y ¿Q-Quién eres tu? - Naruto tuvo valor de aparente valor pero lo cierto es que estaba muerto de miedo

No te preocupes estas en el hospital, tus heridas ya fueron tratadas ahora solo debes descansar -

P-Pero ... -

Nosotros nos encargamos de que cuiden bien - interrumpió al pequeño rubio intuyendo lo que le diría

¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar aquí? -

Por lo menos 2 días - sentencia la enmascarada.

En otra parte de la aldea se quedará cierta pareja limpiando lo que quedó de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos gemelos, por algún motivo no podría dejar de pensar en el encuentro que tuvo algunas horas antes.

Kushina ¿estas bien? Estas un poco distraída - La saco de sus pensamientos una voz familiar, era Minato su esposo

Claro es solo que los niños están apostados de entrar a la academia, están creciendo muy rápido - Kushina mintió, no queríamos tener al hijo bastardo de su esposo

Tranquila todavía falta mucho para que sean ninjas - Minato rebosaba en alegría pensado en como sus hijos se volvían increíbles shinobis.

De esta manera pasaron los dos días en donde siempre estaba un enmascarado en la habitación de Naruto que cad horas cambiaba de lugar con otro y gracias a ello en el niño empezaba un sentimiento de admiración y respeto por aquellos hombres y mujeres. Nadie se atrevía a golpearlo ni a insultarlo, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a mirarlo mal a los enmascarados les llamaban la atención y les recordaban lo que permitían matar a quien fuera para cumplir su misión

Al salir del hospital, Naruto volvió a experimentar al callejón con una idea perfectamente clara en su cabeza.

Mientras caminaba por las calles los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza reviviendo esa noche, poco a poco los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y estas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sentía mucho miedo e impotencia, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción, era todo lo que podía hacer volver a realizar los encargos de Co. Naruto hiso de tripas corazón, reuniendo todo el coraje que podría seguir por su camino

Una vez entró en el callejón vio que solo estaba un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabello negro y gris debido a las canas que tenía por la edad, la piel estaba tostada por el sol, usaba sandalias azules y un pantalón gris y una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos musculosos

Naruto inseguro de lo que pasaría se acercó al sujeto, mientras que el viejo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Naruto

Y-Yo buscaba trabajo -

¿Deberás y qué te hace pensar que encontrarás eso aquí? -

Naruto sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que fuera decir, recordando lo que sucedió la última vez ...

Porque me gusta el sol del este tanto como la tierra del sur

El desconocido dio un largo suspiro. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un pergamino color rojo y se lo perdido

Abrelo

Esto ¿está ...?

Esta en blanco, debes llevarlo cerca de la academia ninja y ponlo en lugar que sea visible para todo el que pase por ahí. Vuelve en 4 horas y te pagaé.

Naruto tomo el pergamino, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la academia.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la academia el cielo se había vuelto plomizo amenazando con una tormenta fuerte, Naruto no pudo evitar notar a los niños acompañados de sus padres, de inmediato reconoció los rostros, una buena cantidad de los adultos que estaban presentes en sus recuerdos más desagradables, sin importar si eran civiles o ninjas no olvidaba sus rostros ni lo que hicieron, aunque no todos eran iguales lo que pasó en el hospital era prueba de ello en especial porque todos parecían muy alegres. Los niños hablando de como cambiar los mejores ninjas y como se convertirían en el Hokage y los adultos escuchaban atentamente sus promesas de teoría mientras mantenían una sonrisa que irradiaba orgullo. Pero lo primero era el trabajo que debía hacer, frente a la entrada ser la academia se necesitaría un árbol con un columpio,

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto corrió a un árbol que estaba frente a la entrada ser la academia y rápidamente el pergamino, este paso por la sima de la Copa del árbol, rápidamente el pequeño rubio fue a recoger el pergamino y repitió el proceso un par de veces más, eligiendo al árbol con un colorido papel rojo entre sus hojas verdes, las personas que lo veían murmuraban de el

¿Qué le pasa al niño demonio? -

Ya sabia que estaba loco

¿Porque el cuarto le permite quedarse en la aldea?

Por eso hija no debes relacionarte con el puedes enloquecer igual que el

Para el pequeño rubio no era nuevo recibir ese tipo de comentarios pero como otras veces hicieron oídos sordos a esas palabras y afectados al interior de la academia para inscribirse en ella, sin que el se diera cuenta había alguien que lo vigilaba desde la distancia, en cuanto el rubio entró en la academia la misteriosa figura explotó en humo blanco.

Danzo se envió en su escritorio leyendo el informe que Saito preparo, su oficina era una habitación bastante amplia con los retratos de todos los hokages de un lado y al otro todos los señores feudales, algunas plantas de colores muy llamativos al interior de cristales transparentes , podría parecer el viejo perro de guerra tenía gusto por la botánica pero para los conocedores era evidente la realidad, todas eran plantas extremadamente tóxicas.

Todo había salido según el plan. Contactar con el niño zorro, su paliza, salvarlo, E incluso lo sucedido en la academia, sabía que después de lo que el hiso el niño alguna idiota trataría ser atacarlo, que fuera de Minato quien lo salva era casi perfecto, ahora sería más fácil acercarse a el, después de todo era uno de los altos mandos y el niño debería sentir lealtad y agradecimiento por los líderes de la aldea ...

La lluvia caía sobre la aldea, mientras que todos trataban de cubrirse del agua cierto niño rubio deambulaba como si nada por las calles, esto era lo más cerca de bañarse que estaría en algún momento y lo lo sabía, al menos el frío lo distraía de el hambre que podría todavía faltaba media horas para que pudiera regresar al callejón y cobrar su dinero, y sin dinero no podría comprar comida.

El dueño de cierto local de ramen caerá la lluvia desde el interior de su local, era una tarde algo lento, solo tenía un par de clientes, un niño y su madre ambos de cabello negro y ojos azabache

Okaasan acabaré con la academia lo antes posible y superarse a Hitachi -

No te preocupes por eso Sasuke kun, tomate el tiempo que necesita -

Teuchi vio como un pequeño paso rubio caminando en medio de la lluvia.

Hola - exclamo el hombre

Naruto volteo de inmediato y se acercó tímidamente

¿S-si? - tartamudeo el niño

Teuchi lo reconocido de inmediato, todos conocían al niño demonio

Dime ¿te gustaría un plato de ramen? - dijo teuchi con una sonrisa en su rostro

P-pero no tengo dinero -

\- no te preocupes por eso - Teuchi dijo que tenía la misma sonrisa

La cara de Naruto cambió completamente, de inmediato se iluminó y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en un instante en el rostro del niño, sin esperar un segundo más corrió a uno de los asientos


End file.
